


Brief Encounter

by nflamboyant



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Big Bang - Fandom, G-Dragon - Fandom, K-pop, Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom, g-d - Fandom, kwon ji yong - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflamboyant/pseuds/nflamboyant
Summary: Lucy (original character) meets a mysterious stranger at a party.Rated M





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote. Had this fantasy in my head for a long time. Please review.

I noticed him looking at me from across the room. It was nothing major, just a couple of fleeting glances from the corner of his eye. I pressed the glass of whisky to my lips and savoured the taste of whisky and coke as I tried to focus on something else. The large kitchen was clustered with people, congregating in small groups and standing around in messy circles as they drank from their glasses, cans and bottles. The sound of laughter and chatter filled the space and I searched the room for my friend Tess. She was around here somewhere, probably talking to someone more interesting or flirting with one of the many guys at the party. The large house was beautiful and remote, allowing the music in the next room to be played loudly without disturbing any of the neighbours. The nearest house must have been at least a mile away. The grounds were huge. 

Tess had invited me to the party at the last minute after receiving the invitation from a work colleague. A friend of a friend of a friend lived here, in this massive house that I could never begin to afford in a million years. Unless I won the lottery or married a rich banker or something. It wasn’t as though I’d never been to a party like this before, but never somewhere like this, and I usually knew at least a few of the people there. Yet here I was, in this large open plan kitchen with no one to talk to.

Lost in my thoughts, I lifted the glass to my lips and drained the last of the alcoholic mix in one quick gulp before turning to the marble counter where bottles of every colour, shape and size filled the space. I reached for the bourbon and poured a healthy measure in the small tumbler before taking the mixer, deciding against it, and taking a large sip from the glass. He was looking at me again. I could tell. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned to face him only to find his back twisted towards the cluster of people he was standing with. He was slightly shorter than the others in his group; his black hair slicked back and a full bottle of whisky pressed against his lips. He was wearing a loose fitting white shirt with the sleeves rolled back and a cluster of tattoos were visible on his hands and forearms. The people around him were laughing loudly about something, throwing their heads back as they clutched their drinks tightly. I wondered if it was at something he had said to them and felt a small pang of jealousy in my stomach. I’ll never fit in with these people, I thought bitterly. They probably all live in houses like these and go to parties like this all the time, and here I was, helping myself to their whisky as my friend is off god-knows-where doing god-knows-what. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed the young man who had been looking at me leaving the group. Shit, I was probably staring at him this whole time. I began to panic as he headed over to the kitchen door, an unlit cigarette pressed between his lips. Unable to look away, my eyes followed him around the room. Before he left through the open door, he briefly turned back to look at me and my heart thudded suddenly in my chest. 

The group he was stood in were still laughing and a strange thought hit me in that moment. Maybe he feels just as out of place as I do. Maybe that’s why he noticed me. With that, I notice Tess walking towards me from the doorway, her long blonde hair a little messy and lipstick smeared. She grinned as she approached, pulling her purple satin dress down with one hand and clutching a bottle of tequila with the other. 

“Lucy!” She beamed. “Why aren’t you with us dancing? They are playing Bowie in the next room. You should come!” She took a swig from her bottle before reaching for my tumbler and taking a sip. “Ew. Whisky.” She frowned, before returning to her tequila. 

“I’ll come in a minuite Tess I promise.” I forced a wide grin but found my eyes darting towards the kitchen door. “I just need to go pee. And there’s nothing wrong with bourbon. Makes me feel like an old Hollywood star or something.” 

“Whatever, Humphrey Bogart.” Tess smiled playfully before heading back towards the open door. I felt myself inhaling deeply and taking another sip of whisky. I did need to pee, and dancing to Bowie didn’t seem too bad after all. Now I just needed to navigate the long halls and staircases of this old country house and find the bathroom. I clutched my glass as I exited the room, glancing quickly down the hallway past the congregating crowds. I decided to head towards the hall where I could hear Ziggy Stardust being played at loud volume. At least whoever’s party this is has good taste in music, I smiled to myself as I headed past several doorways. None of them appeared to be the bathroom. Eventually, finding myself at a dead end, I turned back and asked the first person I saw for directions. 

“Top of the stairs, take a right. You’ll see it.” The tall man slurred, the smell of vodka heavy on his breath. 

“Thanks.” I smiled before turning back towards the long staircase. A young couple were sat on the bottom step, whispering to each other in hushed giggly voices as I tried my hardest to step around them without bumping them. The upstairs corridor was surprisingly quiet and empty. The floor was covered with a plush peach coloured carpet and I noticed a few paintings hanging on the wall. I glanced at them as I turned right; a Post-Impressionistic landscape glared out of one frame in bright bold colours. Another depicted a modestly beautiful woman in a white headdress peeling potatoes at a wooden kitchen table. I found the bathroom door open and stepped inside, locking the door behind myself and placing the glass on the sink. I caught a glance of myself in the wide mirror above the sink as I sat down and realised my eyeliner had smudged a little. Ah crap, why didn’t Tess tell me? I’ve probably been standing there in that kitchen looking like Coco the Clown all night. Just my luck. I stood up and felt the room spin a little. I guess I drank more than I thought. Flushing the toilet, I walked to the mirror and felt myself blush as I realised how bad the harsh bathroom lighting made me look. I ran my hands under the cold tap and dabbed at the corners of my eyes, trying to rectify the situation. 

Eventually, after a few minutes, I picked up the tumbler and unlocked the door, stepping onto the thick carpet and automatically looking towards the end of the corridor. My heart made a sudden thud in my chest once more as I saw the man from the kitchen exiting one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He glanced at me and I realised how good looking he was; now I could see him up close. His white shirt was unbuttoned a little and I couldn’t help but stare as he pulled the door closed behind him before turning to face me. His dark brown eyes were outlined with the thickest lashes I had ever seen and he licked his lips as he parted them slightly, as though he meant to say something. I felt my breath catch in my throat and was unable to turn away or speak to him, I could only stare back. I saw his eyes move from mine to glance down my body briefly, before turning back towards the closed door. 

It was as though all of the blood in my body rushed south and I felt myself tingle in the most unexpected way. I could only clutch my glass tightly as he slowly turned the doorknob to the room and opened the door once more, briefly glancing back at me before entering. My mind started to race. Does he want me to follow him? Do I want to follow him? I knew the answer to the last question, but my thoughts returned to Tess downstairs, dancing to Bowie. Maybe she won’t notice I’m gone. I thought. Maybe she’s dancing with someone. She was drinking a lot. She’ll probably hook up with someone. 

Feeling brave, I took a deep breath before following the man into the darkened room. I realised at once that it was a bedroom. The curtains were open slightly and a thin stream of moonlight penetrated the room. The man was standing by the window, his back to me. Feeling my heart beating in my chest like a drum, I closed the door behind me and coughed. The man turned around slowly and looked me in the eyes. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as he walked towards me in silence until he pressed me against the door with his body, one hand pressing above my head against the closed door. His face was inches from mine as he took the glass from my fingers and pressed it to his lips, gulping the drink down in one, all the while maintaining eye contact. I felt my lips part as he threw the glass to one side and it bounced on the soft carpet.

Still silent, he pressed closer and reached downwards with one hand to the hem of my black satin dress, pulling it slowly up my legs. I couldn’t seem to breathe as his hand moved further up my leg until he reached the elastic of my lacy underwear. He moved his other hand from the door to the other side of my hips and pulled my panties down in one swift motion to my knees. I felt his hot breath on the side of my cheek as he looked me in the eyes and moved his right palm to his lips and moistened it with saliva. I felt myself shudder with pleasure as he moved his hand down and placed it flat on my most intimate place. The other hand pulled up my thigh to the level of his hip as he slowly moved his hand back and forth over my clit. I couldn’t help but moan out loud as I felt him smile against my cheek, his fingers moving back and forth until he finally pressed his long index finger into me. I let out a gasp, my hands reaching to his shoulders to steady myself as he added a second finger, curling them inside me. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. 

He pulled his face away from my cheek to look me in the eyes as he added a third finger. I couldn’t help but gasp and splutter as pleasure began to fill my entire body. He smiled, parting his lips and letting out a moan of his own in response to my desire. His palm was pressed against my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me, getting faster and harder. He moved his face forward so our noses were pressed together as I felt a beam of warmth spread through me. Feeling desperate for release, I clutched at his shirt with my fists as he applied more pressure to my clit, our lips mere millimetres apart but never touching, our breaths heavy as we gasped in time. Eventually, I couldn’t hold it in any longer and felt myself being tipped over the edge. The most intense relief of my life seemed to consume my entire body, starting from my clit and rippling through my muscles to my fingertips. I shook heavily against his body as I threw my head back, my eyes scrunching together tightly. He continued the assault with his fingers, milking the last of my orgasm from me like a series of small earthquakes as he pressed his face against my neck. Eventually I stopped shaking and looked down as he withdrew his fingers from my wet cunt. He stepped back a little as he moved his hand down my thigh, letting my leg drop to the floor. 

“Good girl.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead before pulling my panties back up with both hands and placing his fingers in his mouth, lapping up my juices. My mind and body was felt so exhausted from the ordeal that I barely noticed that this was the first time he had spoken. He turned his back to me slowly and bent down to pick the discarded tumbler from the carpet. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. What could I possibly say after that? He seemed to pause, his back turned from me, as though he was about to speak again but thought better of it. I moved away from the door automatically as he turned towards me and turned the doorknob. Glancing at me briefly one last time, he opened the door and left the room without a word. 

Eventually, after a few minutes of composing myself, I followed. Heading downstairs, I passed the couple on the stairs silently and made my way into the noisy dance hall and immediately spotted Tess who was pouring herself a drink from the table at the edge of the room. 

“Lucy!” She called as I walked towards her. “Where have you been? You missed the best music.” 

“I realised what I mess I looked and had to fix my god damn eyeliner!” I smiled, pouring myself a fresh drink.


End file.
